


the lilac in her eyes glows against those twin abysses

by pinesmabel99



Series: this fated path is built from misery and hope [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst(?), Bitterness, F/M, awkward reunion, sasuke is a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinesmabel99/pseuds/pinesmabel99
Summary: A past well-forgotten, but the indifferent universe is a cruel architect of her life.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke (past), Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: this fated path is built from misery and hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993186
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after sakura and sasuke broke up in college, she went to med school and met hinata bc she's friends with sakura's classmates but the duo got closer. thats why hinata doesn't know about sasuke and sakura. 
> 
> i'd genuinely appreciate any Constructive Comments.
> 
> (judging from your reactions, i might be encouraged to write more)

“I want to cook something for dinner.” 

It was shocking, to say the least; to see her naturally shy best friend perched on the kitchen table with her ex-boyfriend standing between her legs. 

Sakura stayed rooted on the spot in mute horror. 

“Okay but no pasta,” Sasuke replies, a lazy smile tugging on his mouth. He has his palm planted on the kitchen table, effectively entrapping Hinata. It’s intimate but she doesn’t seem to mind, her bare legs swaying and at one point, Sakura _swears_ her foot pokes at his hip. 

Hinata pouts and the worst part is that he _laughs._ How is this reality? “How can you say that? I love pasta!” She complains, head tilted, her soft brown eyes go bigger so Sakura _knows_ no person with a beating heart can refuse. 

But, her ex is a heartless man. 

He rolls his eyes. “I’ll cook you dinner but you’ll buy the ingredients.” He negotiated then his gaze slid over to her, blanched and silent. He moves away and opens the fridge. 

Sakura walks over to the door and knocks on it. “Hina?” She calls, feeling terrible for deceiving her best friend.

“Sakura, hi!” Hinata chirps, jumping off the kitchen top and hugs her. “Oh and this is Sasuke! We’ve been seeing each other for the past few months. We’re going to the grocery store to buy dinner. Want to join us?” 

_This is extremely awkward. I can’t refuse because I don’t want to leave them alone. That bastard, going after Hinata; she’s naive and I didn’t tell her about my relationship with him. Why didn’t he?_

“Boyfriend? You-he’s your boyfriend?” Sakura made sure to emphasize the last word, glaring at him. But he’s unaffected; he’s even drinking her milk! He refills the glass, nonchalantly returning her hate-filled gaze. “Since when did you date?” 

Hinata laughs high and bright, lightly slaps Sakura’s shoulder. “He’s a really nice guy! Come on, let’s bond while we go grocery shopping!” She says, looping her arm through Sakura’s.

“How about after you change your clothes, Hina?” Sakura suggests with a laugh.

When she hears the bedroom door _click_ to a close, she whirls around to find Sasuke washing the glass he was drinking from. “What are you doing here? I thought you were abroad!” She made sure to even out her voice so the anger doesn’t worry Hinata. 

Sure their breakup was years ago, a blur in their college years, but it makes no sense that he’s suddenly in Hinata’s apartment, willing to cook her dinner like they’re dating. No, that will absolutely not happen!

Sasuke takes his time in facing her wiping the glass. “I’m here like other nights, to spend time with Hinata.” He answers in a bored tone.

Sakura’s eye twitches at is audacity in being casual. He has no right to be calm right now. He didn’t say ‘hangout’ like one would when they’re with friends. This means that Sasuke, her past, might be interested in Hinata. She’s a naive optimist and that’s double the trouble. Plus, Sasuke being an asshole doesn’t put him in a good light. 

She gaped. “L-Like other nights? You bastard, what are you doing here with my best friend?” Sakura hisses, walking over to the emotionless man. Good thing the kitchen is full of knives. 

Sakura has a queasy feeling about this. Hinata keeping things from her, the things they must’ve done without her knowledge. “Did you tell her about….” She pointed between them, in silent explanation of their shared past. 

“No.” He answers with a shrug, placing the glass upside down on the rack. It irritates her that Sasuke feels so comfortable in Hinata’s apartment. That alone speaks for how many times he must’ve come over, once again, without her knowing. 

Sakura looked behind her shoulder just to make sure Hinata isn’t eavesdropping like how she did earlier. “Why? That’s a very important thing you should have mentioned, you idiot!”

Sasuke leans on the sink, bored of the conversation. “Because it hasn’t come to that yet, to talk of past relationships.” He walks past her and lowly said something to Hinata. She laughs and he fetches their coats like they’re a married couple. 

“Come on, Sakura!” Hinata calls, exiting her own apartment.

He turns to her. “And you’re not going to tell Hinata.” 

Sakura scowls. “Why not? She should know!’ 

“You'll ruin the mood when we eat dinner. And it’s,” He paused and momentarily glanced down on the floor. “It’s my first time cooking for her.” 

She stares at his retreating figure, at him being insistent as he opens Hinata's caramel pea coat and her face went flushed as she puts her arms through the sleeves. 

She wonders when Sasuke acted immensely nervous as he admits he wants to cook for someone, for him to do those little things like walking nearest to the streets in the evening night. Observing them up close, she notices each time he talks to her, there’s a touch of a smile on his mouth, his vacant face near nonexistent. 

Since when did the infamous heartless asshole act so flustered and considerate to other people?

_This is bad_ , she thinks, _this is like watching a train wreck in slow motion._

“What are you doing walking behind us like you’re my bodyguard?” Hinata asks and drags Sakura closer, loops her arm through Sakura’s again. Happiness blooms pink on her cheeks, the beam could melt the snow on the pavements. “Please don’t be mind about this. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to make sure-“ She bit her lip and the light blush bleeds into rosy red. “It’d be more humiliating to tell you and for it to not matter. But, I wanted to introduce both of you to each other when it felt right. And right now, it does!”

She looked so adorable but Sakura isn’t swayed; in fact, she’s horrified. Hinata looking love-struck and for him to the asshole who’s leading her on. She should be honest, confess everything before things got way out of hand. 

“We’re here,” Sasuke announced. 

They enter and he gets the cart. 

Hinata snaps her fingers. “I’m out of napkins! I need to buy it. Is it all right if you buy the ingredients and we’ll buy the lady’s necessity?” She suggests.

Sasuke nods and heads off in another direction.

Sakura continues to be shocked by their intimacy, at how this isn’t at all platonic friendship. They both _really_ like each other, anyone seeing them for five minutes can arrive at the same conclusion. 

How else can Hinata nonchalantly say she needs napkins? 

“Okay now, you can ask the questions that have been swimming in your head.” Hinata chimes, as they wander through the aisles. “Hopefully by the time we’re done, you’ll hate him less.”

There were many truths and questions in her head. Looking, truly studying, Hinata, Sakura can’t deny that Hinata is happy with her ex-boyfriend. Something uneasy sticks to her chest, seeing those eyes glitter, a small smile on her face, and Hinata kept on humming to the pop song the store is playing. 

“How did you guys meet?” She started with the easiest question. 

“Oh, it’s such a fun story! I’m a regular at a cafe near his law firm. It was lunch rush so there were practically no free tables left. We shared a table, right? But we didn’t talk at all. I thought he was really handsome, though.” Hinata is fully grinning now, practically glowing as she directs Sakura to the aisle of napkins. “Before he left, he asked me if I’d still be on the same spot tomorrow to finish my story….. And I was, but-but not because he told me to! We just happen to love the same coffee shop!” 

It was an insanely adorable cute met. Sakura withheld her squeal and settled for a giggle as Hinata opens up more about her times with Sasuke. It’s not comforting at all to know that he’s still the same insensitive bastard, but… Hinata speaks so _fondly_ of her past she felt her eye twitching again. 

Yet, as she listens, there was a definitive difference. Sasuke is more outwardly attentive to Hinata. It’s not jealousy, but he wasn’t like that when they use to date. It used to frustrate her on how callous he was to her, at that time, his girlfriend. 

“Oh hey, you’re cooking a feast for us hm?” Hinata says, going over to Sasuke as he brings the cart almost filled with vegetables, noodles, and meat. 

Sasuke is _smiley_ with her, Sakura discovers, much to her horror. “I’m cooking for five people and you have a big appetite.” He teases her to win a playful tone. 

This is more serious than she thought. But which is more important: the truth or Hinata’s happiness?

Hinata reaches up on her toes to cover his eyes. She’s biting her lip, trying to not laugh but tiny giggles escape her bitten mouth. “I don’t want you to faint by looking at the napkins and tampons, Sasuke-kun!” She warns him but not at all sounding concerned for him. 

He removes her hand and proceeds to hold it, placing their hands on the cart’s handle. “So, did you buy what you need?” He asks, unfazed by the colorful brands of feminine products. 

Hinata blinks up at him, her cheeks permanently red when he’s around. He probably doesn’t know that Hinata has never dated in her life; a writing prodigy and yet she has never experienced romance in her life. Those mindless actions might mean nothing to him, but to Hinata, the ever so romantic is probably falling for him more at this moment. 

_He’s probably leading her on,_ Sakura thinks with a scowl. 

“Oh, I got another basket. I don’t want my stuff to be with our food.” Hinata answers. “Are _you_ done, grumpy cat?” 

_Oh my god, she has a nickname for him?_ She shrieks in her head, holding her bag tighter. _And he’s not reacting which means she called him that before…. They’re on the verge of being in a relationship. That bastard is keeping it to himself because he’s a selfish asshole!_

“Yes, let’s go to the cashier.” He pats the small of her back. “Sakura, come on.”

She glares at him but follows them, ambles at their side as Sasuke quietly asked how Hinata’s day went. She rambled on cutely but Sakura has a hard time enjoying Hinata’s stories because _he’s_ also entertained by her best friend; the very same person that could get hurt if she’ll know the truth. 

If Sakura tells Hinata about her real connection to Sasuke, she will most likely break it off with him for the sake of their friendship. But the contentment they both have, though deeply unsettling, is something that is difficult to find. And Hinata is an unfortunately kind person and the best friend she ever has. 

She sits in the living room, trying so hard to ignore their flirtation as Sasuke teaches Hinata how to chop the vegetables. The scent of the soup wafts in the air and she knows from experience that he’s an excellent cook. 

Hinata will be even more enamored before the night ends. That must be his plan, but why? Why did fate put them in such an awkward dilemma with only pain on either choice? 

“Is it okay if I change?” Hinata asks, wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. 

Sasuke nods, pausing in mincing the spring onion to kiss the side of her head. It’s a small action that has her cheeks aflame. “Sure thing. By the time you’re done changing, dinner will be ready.” 

Hinata pouts. “I don’t take that long.” 

“Of course, you definitely don’t take your time.” Sasuke sasses and tilts his head to the head. “Go on.” 

And she does, basically skipping in her steps. 

Sakura stomps her way to him. “You do realize that we have to fess everything up at one point, right? And then, she’ll leave you-”

Sasuke slams down the knife making Sakura jump in fright. The blue in his eyes glinted in malice. “And you don’t think I know her? That she’d give up for the sake of someone else, her friend?” He growls, then turns around and drops all the nicely chopped vegetables in the boiling pot. He faces her. “I want her to be happy. If she knows, then she _won’t._ Is the past really important to ruin the future?” 

_He wants Hinata happy. He’s thinking of a future with her._

After spending a few hours with them, Sakura can definitely be sure that they mean…. something very dear to each other, probably more than she and Sasuke felt when they dated. It’s reopening the wounds to stare at the scars, to see someone of her past, be so happy.

Sakura tries to recall why she was so obsessed over him in college. It was purely out of physical attraction and the fact that he chose to date _her_ out of the crowd of prettier and better girls crushing over him.

The reasons are shallow she knows. But at one point, they did care deeply for each other. 

A tinge of pain, a knife skimming on her skin, flared in her heart. Maybe she hated seeing him happy. 

“We broke up because of your callous heart. I don’t want her to experience your icy soul. She wants love, okay? She deserves the best and you’re not enough for her!” Sakura spits out, eyebrows lowered down to her narrowed eyes. “Or, is this payback?”

It’s an idea that can’t be denied. Sasuke is selfish, spiteful, and as mentioned before, a bastard. It wouldn’t be impossible to say that he’s trying to get close to Hinata, break her precious heart, and feel satisfied because _they_ went through the same thing years ago. Only back then, she broke up with him.

Sasuke gapes. “Are-are you fucking _serious_?” He has his fist clenched and a snarl near animalistic; beyond offended that Sakura is implying he’d hurt Hinata. “Not everything is about you, much to your dismay Sakura. I don’t have to explain my actions to you.”

“You will if it involves my best friend,” Sakura argues harshly.

And his reaction alone confirms something awful for her, that Hinata is someone important to Sasuke. But she’s _her_ best friend, not Sasuke’s girlfriend. Sakura doesn’t want that for Hinata.

“Babe, Sakura, look at the panda onesie I bought!” Hinata sings as she struts in the living room like she’s on a runway. 

The pair composes themselves and smiles at their bridge.

Sasuke’s laughter rings in the living room. His broad shoulders are shaking as an adored beam graces his porcelain mask. “You look so cute!” He coos, walking over to Hinata. 

She’s pouting as he pinches her cheek and plays with the hoodie. “I spent good money on this, please pretend to like it.” 

“I don’t have to. You’re adorable.” Sasuke says and strokes her cheek for a few long moments. 

Why does she feel like an intruder?

Perhaps it’s Sakura that’s lost in the past while they head towards their future.

Dinner is delicious, as expected. Sakura sits through Sasuke being unbearably doting to Hinata. He pours their portions into bowls, giving her best friend the biggest one. There are small chatters throughout the meal.

Hinata darts her eyes between her and…. Sasuke. “I’m really glad I arranged this dinner. Maybe next time, we could hang out! Maybe you could bring Naruto-kun next time!” She blithely suggests then shyly looks at her ‘boyfriend’. “He’s Sakura’s boyfriend. I-like maybe a double date. Or it’s too soon-“

Sasuke spits out the water and Hinata rubs his back, asking him if he’s okay. He side-eyes Sakura, quiet and sips the soups. Oh, he doesn’t know she’s dating his brother….

“I guess I drank it wrong.” He rasps out. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, too soon, I’m sorry.” Hinata bobs her head but continues to rub his back. “O-Okay, but your dish is really good, Sasuke-kun.” She compliments and presses her lips on his cheek.

He’s startled by the action, turns to face Hinata, and kisses her fully on the mouth. His large hands cup her entire face and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Hinata _smiles_ into the kiss, her hands rake through his inky hair.

Then, the bastard opens one eye, sky like mischief alights the eye she wants to scoop it out with the spoon she holds. There was a brief smirk before he closes it again and continues to indulge on her best friend.

It’s an unsaid message Sakura grasped: _I’m not going anywhere. And you sure as hell aren’t going to ruin this._

Sakura lowers her gaze, the spoon digging into her hand it nearly hurt. Only in this moment does she sympathized with the ardent admirers that constantly gossiped them during their college days. It was awful, this sinking feeling. 

“My, y-you really like compliments!” Hinata laughs breathlessly, her mouth reddened from his attentions, and her hands remain on the nape of his neck.

He brushes his nose against hers in such a tender motion Sakura opened her mouth, but he kisses her cheek, eying Sakura in silence yet audaciously urging her to break Hinata’s heart.

She’s a coward and a selfless friend.

“I like it when you praise me.” He murmurs, leaning towards her to give Hinata a peck.

Hinata presses her hand on his chest, simpering only then realizing Sakura has been present the entire time they were making out. “Ah, I-I’m not usually so… expressive.” She quietly admits. Glancing at him, she giggles and sits upright on her chair. “Maybe I should pack leftovers for your lunch tomorrow?”

_That’s exactly what a girlfriend would do!_

“Maybe for Sakura too, so I can leave a good impression on her.” He says, making Hinata laugh.

“Oh, I’m sure she approves of you!” Hinata reassures him, patting his cheek. She looks at Sakura. “An asshole like you is beloved by all, Mr. Uchiha.”

Sakura couldn’t hide her surprise at Hinata’s light teasing. She also conscientiously ignored the way Sasuke’s bright eyes darkened at Hinata’s words.

“You’re the first guy Hinata has latched on like this.” Sakura declared, embarrassing her best friend, but she doesn’t break eye contact with Sasuke. Anger hardening her tone and her face tensed; if she could prevent the heartbreak in the future, then she’d do the right thing. “You’re the first one to give her attention and affections so I won’t go easy on you.”

“Sakura!” Hinata scolds, wide-eyed.

She doesn’t stop though and Sasuke leans back on his chair, unbothered. He’s so damn confident all the time it infuriates her, burns away the calmness and reason in her mind.

“Maybe you’ve been putting up an act for me. You’re insincere, possessive, and-and I don’t want you anywhere _near_ my best friend. You only hurt the people around you.” Sakura blurts out, the untouched past comes tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop. She stood up, the chair falling over, and she stands over the couple. “You _can’t_ love, Sasuke, you never could and never will.”

Hinata has her hand on her mouth. “Sakura, wh-what do you mean? You can’t possibly assume all those horrible things about him in one night.” She replies to all the truths she has confessed. “You’re talking about someone else.”

Perhaps she is; the old Sasuke, the boy she gave her soul and love to once upon a time, but he didn’t know how to handle that responsible yet. It frustrates and scares her Hinata could go through the same thing. Maybe Sasuke didn’t change at all, that the kind and an adoring boyfriend she saw tonight is a façade to taunt Sakura.

He was never like that to her. He was distant and didn’t return the three words she confessed to him that one starry night.

_Why wasn’t I enough for him?_

“You’ll break her heart, Sasuke. Men like you take advantage of people like Hinata. She’s sweet, kind, and unassuming.” _Like how I was, I don’t want the past to repeat._ Sakura continues. “I think it’d be better if you leave her now before this goes on any further.”

“I know you’re looking out for me but you didn’t need have to humiliate Sasuke like this.” Hinata quietly says, the fiercest scowl on her face. She holds a crumpled table napkin on her hands. “We could’ve had a private conversation about your conclusion, but no, you declare things like that so _rudely_ after he prepared a delicious meal for us. Why say all these rushed out things?”

Sakura gawks. “W-what?” She yells. “I’m just stating the facts, Hinata.”

Hinata sighs. “Maybe this was too early.” She bows her head, heaves out a trembling sigh. “I knew it but…. I just wanted to show him off, you know? That I could….” She shakes her head but then Sasuke reaches out to her wringing hands and holds them. Smiling weakly, she brings their hands closer to her lips so she can press a kiss on his knuckles. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He softly says.

_Since when has anyone associated softness with Sasuke?_ She shrieks in her mind, frantic and furious. She studies how his adoration softens his porcelain mask, those piercing winters gaze melt when he looks at Hinata. 

Why is it she can clearly see how in love her ex is with her best friend? Why is he wearing love like a favorite jacket now? 

When Hinata stares at her, teary-eyed, lips trembling, Sakura knows Sasuke won this round. If she were to tell Hinata about their past, Hinata wouldn’t buy it. Somehow, as odd as it is, the truth wouldn’t be believable.

Truly, he is their Clan genius.

“You should apologize to Sasuke.” Hinata demanded, holding his hand by her thigh. “He’s done nothing wrong throughout the evening.”

And he lets her run through this battle on his behalf.

“What for?” She scoffs.

Hinata frowns. “For being presumptuous, for being rude to a person who only wanted to befriend you; take your pick I’m correct either way. I understand your reasons but your manner in conveying them is horribly wrong.” Each word is hard as diamonds; cuts could mark Sakura’s skin if it was possible.

Sakura’s heart nearly stopped beating when tears fell down Hinata’s cheeks.

“I know I’m naïve in love but, I thought you had more faith in me. I know you’re protective, but I have my own mind. ” Hinata mutters, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “Excuse me.” She leaves; head bows, shoulders knitted together and caved in like the friendship she feared she ruined because of her paranoia.

“I’m not complaining you’re dating him.“ Sasuke says the first time he’s speaking after her untimely emotional explosion. “I don’t have any plans to ruin his happiness or yours. You’re free to get some leftovers. I’ll clean up.”

He, too, leaves, much to her bafflement.

Sakura remains to stand, faintly registering the bedroom door closes.

She shakily exhales, shame finally settles. Yet, never the guilt; it’s the right thing to do, to distance her sweet best friend from the black hole known as Uchiha Sasuke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata has her knees up to her chest, head bowed, and her arms circle around her legs. The panda onesie is neatly folded on the chair. 

Sasuke sits beside her, gently rocks her.

She looks up and something icy spreads in his chest at seeing the glistening cheeks, tears pooling in her eyes. “Sasuke-kun.” She sobbed and she embraces him, nose buried in his shirt. “I’m so sorry about what happened earlier! I’ll get Sakura to apologize.”

He gathers her and plops her on his lap. Loose legs wrap around his hips and he rubs her back the way she did earlier. “It’s not the first time someone accused me of being heartless. You should know, you’re my girlfriend.” He tries to joke but she sighs.

Pulling away, her blotchy cheeks, glittery eyes; Sasuke is so sure no one else in the world can be as cute as Hinata when she cries. “Exactly, she bases her opinion on first impressions and that’s so unfair! You’re not _much_ of an asshole once she’ll get to know you.” She stated her confidence with determination his heart fluttered, in the way only she can.

_Sakura did love me once and now she hates me._ It was years ago; they were young and foolish. He wasn’t ready and she didn’t think things through. Plus, long distance relationships statistically don’t last so he wasn’t going to lengthen a doomed relationship.

But, Sakura broke up with him before he got the chance. And that was that.

He looks down at the crestfallen woman in his arms and he knows they did the right thing. His hands rove on her shoulders, neck, and face, unable to stay still, to convince himself she’s real and here with him.

He lies against the wooden headboard behind him, allowing Hinata to press her cheek on his chest, arms loose on his waist, and their legs lazily intertwine. It’s an intimate position and he’s not complaining at all.

She pulls herself to a kneeling position. “I guess I’m upset because of the way she treated me.” She lowly admits. “I know my friends and family are overprotective of me because I don’t know a lot about relationships. The way Sakura talked to me though, it felt like I was a child. Is that how they look at me? A stupid and naïve-“ She sucks in a breath and he immediately covers her cold hands with his, tugging her forward so her chin digs into his chest.

“I want them to let me make my own decisions. I’m capable and I, I choose you.” Hinata confesses, her breath sinks deep in the space where his heart is, branding it as hers. She looks up at him, huge oaken eyes, and her mouth returns to the normal pastel pink shade. “I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun. Maybe in time, my friends will accept you.”

She didn’t say the three words he used to dread his girlfriends would say to him. She only said she’d choose him, that she wants to be with him. That should be enough, but he continues to stare at her. Why was he _hoping_ she’d say it then?

He sits up, making sure they’re chest to chest now. Kissing her is the easiest way to convene the immense gratitude brewing in his chest. Tongues sweeping in their warm mouths, greedy hands combing through hairs and the available patch of skin at the moment.

He’s probably going fast, they never made out on the bed like this. Passionate kisses drifted down to her neck and he sinks his teeth on her neck. His ears ringing with the melodic moans coming from Hinata’s mouth. _That’s right,_ he darkly thinks, swiping his tongue on the surfacing bruise and primal satisfaction buzzes his brain with desire; _she’s my girlfriend, she wants me the way I want her. I don’t care about anyone else._

Hinata sighs his name, a prayer to the gods, or the shortest verse of praise in an abandoned chapel. She brings his mouth back to hers and it’s a gentler passion, her devotion shows in the way she caresses his body, gently as a religious person would to an altar.

She mumbles something on his cheek and Sasuke pulls back, heaving out breaths. “You think she’s still there?”

Sasuke didn’t care, only wanted to continue where they left off. He shrugs. “Maybe she’s committing arson in this building.”

Hinata sadly slides off the bed, creeping to her own living room. He follows, fruitlessly trying to fix his messy hair thanks to his cute girlfriend. 

“She left without saying goodbye,” Hinata uttered lowly, her hands twisting in her sweater. 

He places a hand on her shoulder and she turns to him, shaky eyes and a slight tremble on her mouth. “Maybe I should go to her.”

There’s a slight chance that Sakura might reveal their connected past. Hinata will then leave him because if he’s being honest, Hinata is relatively the most magnanimous person he’s met. And that’s refreshing for someone like him, to have someone genuine, kind, and paired with her goddess-like beauty? 

It’s not a surprise why his friends tell him he’s whipped.

Maybe he even loves her. Or selfish when it comes to her love and unique attention; love and greed come hand in hand, he thinks.

And this frizzling panic is damn near killing him right now. 

“What will you say? Don’t tell me you’ll apologize.” He says in, gruffed tone. “And from what I’ve seen, she won’t apologize either and you’d just continue the argument if you go find her.”

Her shoulders slump and he nearly smiles. “I don’t like knowing other people are angry at me.” She quietly says. “But you’re right, maybe I should let her cool off?”

He curls his hand on her neck, wondering why the universe has thrown something as bothering as this dilemma. 

The words tickle his tongue. _I love you. You can’t leave me because of my past. God, I love this woman._

“I’ll go wash the dishes. You can pick any movie you want, grumpy. I promise to not fall asleep to your action movies.” She teases him, poking his side before flouncing to the kitchen. 

Sasuke massages his face, cursing her innate adorableness for the countless smiles and his sore cheeks.

  
  



	2. my heart was glass and you dropped it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reread everyone's comments, deeply pondered on the opinions. i reread my work and honestly, i was so hesitant to continue this plot. 
> 
> but then, my brain beat itself up and i came up with another, im not sure if its appropriate at all or it's underwhelming and predictable but it's the one i think that should happen.
> 
> or maybe it's antilcimatic?

_909_

Sasuke takes a deep breath and opens the door.

There, on the hospital bed, is his older brother Itachi-nii. His black hair is longer, touching his shoulders, the smile he gave as a greeting was exhausted, and one of his eyes is covered in a white bandage.

“Sasuke, hello.” He chirps, lowering the half-bitten apple. It’s not often the former lawyer has an appetite these days, since the disease caught up with him. “What brings you here, little brother?”

The well-dressed out of the two of them plopped down on the plastic chair. He presses his face on the mattress, doesn’t swat away Itachi’s hand when he ruffled Sasuke’s messy hair.

He only visits when the life in the office weighs down too much on him which is a lot to start with. But this time, it’s much more important and urgent than that. Ever since the strained dinner two nights ago, Hinata hasn’t mentioned Sakura in casual conversations.

The thing is, she’s acting like nothing happened and it irks him out. Maybe it’s the guilt but a part of him wants to follow her script.

Only, the physical manifestation of his conscience is smiling notably kindly at him and he groans.

“Where’s your wife?” He grumbles, sitting up and rubs his hand down his face.

“Oh, I think she’s managing her little shop. It is lunch rush.” Itachi answered in his deep and perpetually calm tone. He frowns as he glances at his phone. “She texted me to say hi to you since you-Sasuke, did you skip lunch?”

Sasuke scoffs at the slight reprimand from the hospital patient. It was ridiculous but a warming thought. “To be honest, I’m not hungry.” He answers, leaning back and snatches the remote on the bedside table. “Why the hell are you watching advertisements about mops?”

“Why are you on the other side of town in your break? Something happened, huge, for you to skip lunch and smell like an alleyway where teenagers smoke between breaks.” Itachi snapped. His gentle disposition hardened and he heavily exhaled. “I apologize but Sasuke-“

“-I think Hinata will breakup with me.” Sasuke blurted like the goddamn idiot he is. He says this while he stares at the immensely placid golf tournament being televised. Seriously, why do rich people go for the blandest sport ever?

Itachi places a hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”

And so, Sasuke explains the long and awkward story about college and his intense dilemma at the moment. He wasn’t loquacious, none of them in the family was, but this time, the anxiety and fear propelled him to exceed everyone’s expectations of how talkative an Uchiha is.

“…And now, I think there’s some sort of cold war between Hinata and Sakura because she hasn’t even _mentioned_ her name in the past days.” Sasuke ended his lengthy explanation, probably the longest period he’s ever talked in his life.

Itachi was silent for a few minutes, toying with the starch and stiff white sheets. He then slides a cold hard stare to his little brother, who in return, jumped in surprise. “I see,” He finally says., irking out the lawyer. “You’ve hid this very important piece of information from your girlfriend and you’re acting paranoid. Also, speaking as a husband, being secretive about your past can never help anyone involved.”

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes but refrained because Itachi is one of the few people on this Earth he genuinely respects. He exhaled. “It’s a tricky subject. And besides, it’s all in the past. Why would I bring it up now?” He dismisses.

The older man reclines on the cloud of pillows behind him. “People have always labelled our family as greedy and selfish. To an extent, they are correct because you are the living example.” There was a simple tone to it that irritated Sasuke.

“What?” Sasuke snaps. “There’s nothing to it! Saukra means nothing to me now. Hinata is everything I could ever want!” He proclaims. It would’ve been romantic; an epiphany in a rom-com but the situation is vastly different; colder and blue.

_I, I can’t live without her. I don’t want her to leave me because of my past self. A lot of people have done that._

He doesn’t realize he’s standing over his sick older brother until Itachi holds his clenched hands. “I love her, okay?” He says lowly, a sinner with a voice of shame, confessing something he shouldn’t even bother to say.

Because in their world, someone like him shouldn’t be with a woman as perfect as Hinata. Sasuke definitely doesn’t deserve her attention and affections but here she is, loving him anyways. So naively that Sasuke stares up at the sky, wishes he his past would vanish.

He could be the man for Hinata his past forgotten, bit Sakura will make sure they’ll break up.

And what _then_?

He shudders, doesn’t want to ponder on it at all. Fear has never quite grasp him but now, picturing his bed without her on the other side, _no_. It downright terrifies him how needy he is for this one small woman,

“I know you do and it’s making you irrational.” Itachi smoothly says and motions for him to take a sit once more. “But don’t you think, honesty and good communication are the best solutions right now? You’re acting like you’re cheating on her instead of something else entirely. You can’t live like this and fooling the woman you’re so enamoured with.”

Sasuke curls his hands on the sheets, trying to not feel the sting of tears in his eyes. “What, what if she breaks up with me? I can’t, just _fucking can’t_ imagine my life without her. I’m in too deep.” He professes like the pathetic person he is.

Itachi ruffles his hair. “We aren’t the most trusting people, I know. The world either fears or hates us so we don’t mind other people. But, trust and love is the best combination there is!” The smile softens his tired face. “Hinata is a smart woman. And I’m sure she loves you in the same obsessive manner you do for her.”

Izumi enters the hospital room, notices Sasuke, bent over and breathing deeply. “Is he sleeping?” She asks and presses a kiss on Itatchi’s cheek.

“Tired is all.” Itachi fondly answers, combing through the lawyer’s hair. “It’s tiring to be an Uchiha sometimes, my dear.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Boyfie: dinner at my place?_

Hinata opens the door to his apartment, not bothering to knock. She removes her doll shoes and wears the guest slippers.

Smiling, she spots her boyfriend by the living room couch, watching some baseball match. She hugs him from behind and kisses his neck.

“Oh, pizza! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!” She jumps to his side, her skirt fluttering on her thighs. “I have the most fantastic news!”

He glances down at her. “Oh, yeah? Better than pizza?”

Hinata squeals and playfully hits his side. “Of course. So, so, I’m releasing the sequel to _The White Lily!”_ She announced with her arms wide open. “I’m hosting a party at my apartment next week!”

Sasuke grins; takes her breath away how this loving man is hers. He embraces her and she laughs.

She’s so happy right now; her boyfriend is so kind and her career is advancing!

“I’m so, so, so proud of you, baby.” Sasuke breathes as he presses their foreheads together.

She’s having a hard time processing that he’s this ecstatic because of _her_ , because of something she did. It’s another sort of intimacy when one is selfless in their love. This is Sasuke to her, the kindest man with the biggest heart.

“Thank you.” Hinata replies and kisses him deeply. Her fingers running through his hair, bodies pressing against one other, and they’re both smiling as they continue to kiss like giddy teenagers reuniting by the school hallway. “So, let’s-“

Hinata notices Sasuke’s downward gaze, clenched hand son the fluffy pillow; the very same they bought together because his interior design is appallingly empty. “What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun? Oh, did they mess up your order? In my dinner party, there’ll be no pineapple on pizzas!” 

“Hinata,” Sasuke says in quiet and tensed voice. “I have something to say.”

Alarmed, she sits up and tilts her head. She’s wearing the necklace and earrings he gave her but he’s too deep in thought to notice. She cups his cheek and he leans on it, closing his eyes.

Hinata is struck by the innate beauty her boyfriend holds. This tender moment stretches comfortably and she smiles. “Did you fall asleep, love?” She teases.

Sasuke laughs then moves away from her touch. He scoots the farthest on the sofa, confusing her. “

Then, he opens his mouth and says the most baffling thing she’s ever heard,

Her mind whirled and reeled as her boyfriend revealed his past.

“ _Sakura and I used to date back in college, way before we met.”_

Now it makes sense, her friend’s repulsion at what Hinata thought against a total stranger. She felt utterly _ridiculous_ at defending the man in front of her, rambling with tears in his eyes.

Ah, but he drove this wedge between them, split the Earth beneath their feet.

He continued to confess and she is the unforgiving and stoic judge, her hand curled on the gavel. He knew the day before she announced Sakura’s arrival. The anxiety and fear, she could see it all on his slouch and shifting eyes.

He’s a man in love and people act rather stupid when the heart dominates.

When he stopped talking, the air around them stifled, tension filled the space between them.

Hinata could barely see Sasuke because she’s crying, ruining the new blouse she bought. She stands up and he flows with his desperate gaze. Trembling, she’s shaking all over, like the foundation she thought they had. It was sturdy, nice, and comfortable.

Her heart’s a mess and her mind is numb from shock.

Now _everything_ makes sense, the thinly veiled tension between her boyfriend and best friends. In the way Sakura keeps on glaring at Sasuke and how he was so intense that night, protective, and attentive.

“You both made a fool out of me.” Hinata whispered in ire. She glared at him and he flinched. “You had several chances to be honest with me b-but you stayed silent, directed me like I’m your lead actress.”

_If Neji-nii knows about this, Sasuke will have the room next to his brother._

Sasuke offers a box of tissue and she snatches it up to wipe her nose. After that though, she’s keeping her distance. “I don’t want to lose you.’ Sasuke argues but his voice s tremulous. “It’s a pathetic excuse I know, but really, Hinata-“

“You know why I love our relationship?” Hinata is careful to not say the three words. It’ll be the dumbest thing to confess right _now_ after what she’s heard.

How it is the love for him is still here, festering in her soul?

“Being with you is so freeing. We grow and learn together. But now,” Hinata bites her lip so she won’t cry that much, but it’s pointless. She’s cried in front of him so many times yet this time, the reason is her boyfriend. “You decided for me. You decided to mistrust me, disregard the love and respect I have for you. You gave into the fear of my leaving so, so you did this!”

Hinata isn’t sure what she’s referring to; the cracked chasm between them or making her love him so deeply she just can’t break up with him right now.

“Were you happy with Sakura?”

She’s been in an unrequited love for years so she knows how to hurt herself over things like these. Balled up tissues gather around her ankle boots and her quiet sniffling fills the silence.

“No,” She should be irked out at how swift his answer was. There was this horrible relief filling her veins at hearing his answer. “We were never happy. Hinata, I don’t really have anything for my defence. But _please_ , please know I’ did it because I was so scared of losing you.”

She wiped her cheeks. “Why now?” She demands.

He sighs. “Because I’m so fucking scared.” He confessed.

The pizza left untouched, tea gone cold, and she continues to stare.

“Someone told me being honest is the right thing to do but right now, I wish my past self isn’t a part of me at all. So maybe then, we could be together. I’m so scared you’ll leave me so I kept it to myself.” Sasuke further explains, making sure their eyes do not stray.

In those fathomless orbs, Hinata found the truth, of how helpless she is when Sasuke is around. Her heart pulls towards his soul; the sort only being described in cringe romance novels.

She’s in the mind to cancel her upcoming release, so heavily influenced by the man on the couch.

“Shouldn’t relationships be built with trust?” Hinata speculates. Her lilac eyes looked exceedingly fragile as tears pools, rippling in sadness. “You think you know me so well that you predicted my reaction? Is that why there’s pizza and my favourite tea on the table right now?”

He doesn’t answer, head bowed like a death row criminal. The guillotine would’ve cleanly separated his head from his shoulders.

“I want to think about this.” Hinata decides.

Sasuke stares at her in puzzlement. “W-What?”

Her icy hands tug at the ends of her blouse. “I need space. And,” She takes a deep breath. “Is it okay if you don’t attend my book release? It’ll be awkward.”

He nods. “A-Absolutely. I understand, completely.”

“Good.” Hinata says then storms out the luxurious apartment.

When she arrives at hers, Hinata fished out a small box and threw it on the floor with a shout.

The sleek silver ring rolled beneath the sofa.


	3. i take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of like the open ending 
> 
> share me ur thoughts !!!!!

If Hinata used her real name to publish her novels and poems, she wonders if she’d receive equal praise and awards. 

She’ll never know because of the shame and burden the Hyuga name carries.

What surprised Hinata is Father’s sincere support in her deviation from the destined path of finance and trades. Perhaps it’s because the CEO is content with having the little sister as his true heir. She’s fine with it as well.

A week before the party, she receives several suggestions of fancy restaurants, gardens, and open plazas where her celebration could be held. He also insists on contacting his many assistants for coordination and booking. 

The _first_ instinct she has is to call Sasuke, ask for his preferences and opinion. But then-

Hinata’s lips tremble as the horrid truth breathes down her neck; pasts are ghosts with talons that tear through her soul. 

The phone call consisted of a bewildered employee and Hinata, tear eyed and cracking voice. 

She went along with the assistant as they assessed the gardens; it's very subtle, aesthetically _gorgeous,_ and she calls Father to profusely thank him for his help. 

Weeks later, the party rolls without a hitch. Shino brings his boyfriend, Hinata’s childhood friend. Her family and friends are here, milling about, and a few select editors and fellow authors are invited as well. 

Besides the buffet is a table of her latest release, all signed and pristine. Hinata can’t stop smiling. She’s finally at a stage of her life where almost everything is perfect and stable. If only-

“Congratulations!” 

Her eyes widened at seeing Naruto, standing beside him. If she wasn’t so foolishly enamored by someone else then she might’ve blushed at his casual attention. 

“Naruto-kun, thank you.” Hinata says and dread hovers above head, knowing Sakura is nearby. The doctor hasn’t approached her yet nor does she know Hinata isn’t as naive as everyone thinks.

The blonde tilts his head to the side. “You’re really awesome, you know. Since high school you’ve always been focused and in control, look at you now! Congratulations!” He hugged her briefly and patted her arm.

She smiles softly. “I’m really thankful for the opportunity too!” 

“Babe, why don’t you greet your successful best friend?” Naruto shouts then looks down at her. “By the way, Sakura-chan mentioned you have a boyfriend? Where’s the bastard? I wanna see if he’s worthy of you!” 

Hinata’s smile is pained as the pink-haired doctor saunters to her boyfriend and Hinata’s former obsession. “Sakura.” She breathes out, her hand tightens on the champagne glass, rhinestone rings sparkle like her false beam.

Sakura’s shoulders knitted together and she dips her chin rather respectfully. “Hina,” She returns the greeting, letting their aloof introductions decay in the air.

The future Hokage studies uncomfortable women. “What’s the matter, guys-“

“I’m in love with Sasuke Uchiha.” Hinata blurted out, idiotically loud that nearby people glanced in their direction; shock rippling on the faces of those who heard.

She should be irked out at the confidence and utter and genuine devotion but there is no shame. If she can be honest with herself, she misses him terribly; constantly imagines what he would do if he was here, sulking at her side, muttering judgmental comments beneath his breath to entertain them both.

It’s a curse and a blessing when one’s immersed in their emotions.

Naruto gawked, did a small squeak, and gawked some more. “W-What?!” He shrieked in pure bewilderment. “My best friend? What, since when? This isn’t the time to make weird jokes, Hinata-chan!”

She shrugs. “Perhaps and also Sakura’s ex-boyfriend back in college.” She smoothly replies, taking a sip of her bubbly drink to obscure the smirk at the blonde’s surprise.

Sakura’s green eyes narrowed menacingly. Her cherry coated mouth is pinched; an indication of the fury that’s slowly building up in her. She’s known for her fiery temper and for once in the entire history of their friendship, Hinata is the cause of it.

“I’m in love with him and I, I miss him.” Hinata continued to confess.

Naruto turned to his silenced girlfriend. “What is this about, Sakura-chan? You and Sasuke?”

The amount of hurt in his tone is the precise feeling she felt. In a different world, they would’ve been perfect for each other. Sasuke has effortlessly ruined her for anyone else.

Hinata turns around and tries to find Kiba, surprised to find him enthusiastically gesticulating in a conversation with Neji-nii. She approaches her friends and leaves the supposedly perfect couple behind.

“I am so delighted you guys could attend!” She chirps.

Kiba rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t want you on my doorstep, furious that I didn’t attend this garden party.” He lifts his drink. “Plus, you got the fancy booze.”

She laughs and Neji-nii faced her with a proud smile. “I have no doubt this will be another successful novel, Hinata-sama.” He says, in his usual fondness and determination.

Someone hugged her and the action was accompanied by delightful giggles. Hanabi peeked at her, lavender eyes lit up in amusement. Her long hair swayed as she tilts her head cutely.

“We’re proud of you, especially me!” She promises. “Well, I brought a present for you!”

She turns and gasps, to find Father before them. There’s an instinct to bow at him but he merely lays a hand on her shoulder and brings her closer for an awkward hug. If anyone would tell her the famous Hiashi Hyuga would wholeheartedly support and attend his eldest daughter’s book opening, she’d distance herself from the mad man.

But here they are, in this baffling reality.

“F-Father, you’re here!” She softly exclaimed.

His stoic face softened slightly as he patted her head. “I know we’ve had a difficult past but we’re a family. And I want to help my children in any manner I can.” He says, the natural gruff in his voice, but he continues to pat her head like she aced a school examination.

Neji-nii playfully frowns. “There she goes again, crying at the face of being loved.” He teases her.

Her family laughs.

Shino makes a very affectionate speech about Hinata’s accomplishments as an author, promises more of her works will be in the future. Usually, she finds responsibility a burden but now, it’s a challenge she’s willing to partake in. Their audience applauds and raises their glass to Hinata. 

Among the smiling faces and clapping hands, she spots Sakura, not being as appreciative as the rest of the crowd. She sticks out like a sore thumb, discontent, annoyed at her stunt from earlier. She cannot find Naruto anywhere in the garden.

Hinata smiles, lifts her glass higher, and laughs.

When the party dies down, guests congratulating her before they take their leave; Sakura grabs her by the arm, and drags her to the isolated corner of the garden.

“Why did you do that?” She snarls, fingernails biting into her arm.

Hinata distances herself and scowls; a very unladylike action but it can’t be helped. “You even kept it from Naruto-kun? What is _wrong_ with both of you?” She hisses, wants to hurl something down on the ground, to curse and scream but drinking with Kiba and her friends was enough of catalysis.

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose. “That blockhead has always been insecure when it comes to Sasuke. Telling him about our past, it’d make things worse!” She reasons in way that doesn’t make sense. “And now, he can’t even look me in the eye.”

“So it’s all for him? Is that the same reason why you kept it from me?” She had to ask so there’s some clarification on her side.

The doctor eyed her uneasily. “It’s hard to believe Sasuke was actually honest with you.” Something dark passes over her beautiful face. “He knows it’s a great gamble, to be honest, yet he _did_. He didn’t want to tell you because you might break up with him, because he _loves you._ ”

She’s puzzled.

It’s always Hinata and her numerous insecurities that everyone knows about. But this, the slight tremble in Sakura’s voice, the crinkle between her eyebrows, and the frown she wears; they’re all too melancholic and devastating.

_We were never happy. Hinata, I don’t really have anything for my defense. But please, please know I’ did it because I was so scared of losing you._

“Are you content with Naruto-kun?” Hinata softly asked. She knows they always argue and intensely care for each other, but know an entirely different side to their situation, Hinata has to know the truth now.

It took a few seconds, whether out of hesitation or awkwardness, Sakura answers, “Of course I am.” She coolly replies.

“If so,” She continues, as though this is a trial and Hinata is suddenly a lawyer. “why are you so caught up-“

“-Because Sasuke broke my heart, okay!” Sakura yells. “And I don’t want the same thing happening to you. You’re my friend.”

How come in her entire relationship with Sasuke, not once did she share the same fear as her best friend? It’s so awful and complicated, all of this.

“Hina-oh hey….” Kiba murmured, eyed the two ladies. “Shino and I will be shopping for Akimaru. He needs new toys and a bigger bed, wanna join?”

It’s an out, they all know, and Hinata tells him to wait for a few more minutes because Kiba’s dog is her child as well. The on-going joke is that if Akimaru is an actual child, Hinata would be his godmother.

“People can change, Sakura. Sasuke-kun could’ve been indifferent to you but that was years ago and now, you’re in another relationship. Please sort your feelings out before talking with Naruto-kun.” She advised.

Sakura pursed her lips, crossed her arms. “I thought if I forgot about it, the pain will pass too.” She eyes with a small smile. “Is this how you felt about Naruto?”

Hinata stiffened, it was such a _low blow_. Everyone knew about her childhood crush on the vivacious blonde. She would’ve felt insulted if she still has any feelings for Naruto, but it’s all gone, what remains now is civility and a pleasing friendship with Sasuke’s best friend.

“All I’m saying is that if you value your relationship with Naruto as I do with my boyfriend, you’d do the right thing.” Hinata retorts.

Kiba is receiving an earful of the sermon from Shino about smoking. A lit cigarette hangs from Kiba’s mouth and he looks exasperated but then he smiles when he sees her rounf their way.

“Hina, what happened back there?” He says, dropping the cigarette and grinds the heel of his boot on it.

“Closure, I hope,” Hinata says and hooks her arms through theirs. “I was thinking of buying the biggest and fluffiest castle bed for Akimaru! Maybe something white, I want a cloud-shaped or cloudy design on it. Kiba, you’re our leader on this important mission!”

Shino’s mouth twitched. “Isn’t he a bit too big for a bed?”

Kiba and Hinata shared scandalized expressions. “He’s our _baby,_ Shino!” They both shrilled in outrage, despite the sense the editor speaks with.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I miss him. I miss him. I miss him._

Hinata reclines on her couch. The day with her friends and family is a day well-spent. She loves them dearly and deeply appreciates their efforts in supporting her.

She holds her phone, staring at Sasuke’s phone number. It’s been a few months, focused on her book release and sleepless nights ruminating over their situation. And now, she calls him; unsurprisingly, he answers on the second ring.

_Hinata?_ He’s uncertain and anxious; that much is obvious.

“Can you meet me at the café, in twenty minutes?” She requested.

_Yes, yes of course!_

When Hinata arrives, she’s surprised to spot Sasuke by the large window. He’s wearing a simple hoodie, inky locks messy, and his infamous stoic face in place. But when he sees her, staring at him, he gives her a small shy smile.

_A shy fucking smile? Why is he so cute it’s so unfair!_

Hinata sits across him, her hand brushes on her bangs. “You didn’t order for me?” She gestured to his Iced Americano. He usually buys her a creamy matcha latter together with his dangerously bitter drink.

Sasuke sips his drink. “Well, I prefer to not have a drink with someone who’s going to break up with me.” His calm voice surprised and offended her.

Yet, her eyes caught the slight clench of his jaw and the way he's sitting posture reminds her of someone who’s bracing themselves for the worst.

“I’ve thought about this.” Hinata started. “I can’t get angry for is your past relationships; they’re your pasts and no amount of my frustrations will change them. What I was frustrated about was your lack of trust in me.” She admitted, it took hours and days for this to fully settle in her mind.

Sasuke squirmed but said nothing; not the usual silent type but the sort that he’s giving her the stage. “I thought that maybe you still have feelings for Sakura and you’re-“

“I, I don’t,” Sasuke replies in an instant and it amuses her.

She gathers his warm hands in hers. “No more lies, please.” She whispered in subtle desperation. Shakily exhaling, she twines their fingers and he tightens the hold. “I know that lying and hiding the truth are different things, but keeping things from me won’t help anyone. So, please, can we try to move past this together?”

Sasuke stands up and her heart drops. “I’m ordering us dinner then, my treat.” He says and kisses the top of her head. He’s still bent over her and he whispers, “I love you, only ever you.”

She brightly beams. “I love you too, Sasuke-kun.”


End file.
